Untitled
by Jiade-103
Summary: Dana wasnt at class that morning. Poerty class. The teacher reads it out loud, what did the poem say that made Logan Speechless ?... Read to find out.. One Shot.


**_Diclaimer:_ I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters. If i did Dana would still be on the show and her and Logan would relize they love each other but still keep bickering cause its funny lol. on with the story.**

"Class settle down !! It's Time to present your poems. Dana Cruz is not with us today so I will be reading reading her Poem out loud to the class last. Now lets begin" Mrs. Walsh, a new teacher explained. Logan looked upset that Dana wasn't there but tried not to show it too much. He twidled his thumbs as the students presented none of his friends were in this class. Only Dana.

"Logan Reese" The Teacher called. "Your up"

Logan slowly rose from his seat and walked to the front of the class.

"I Never thought..." Logan continued to tell his poem as the class listened intently.

"Thank you Logan, you may take your seat, I am now going to read Dana's Poem, Everyone listen up." The teacher announced "'Specially you Logan" She whispered to Logan before he walked away. _'why should I listen to Dana's Poem, she wasn't even here to listen to mine' _

"Why do I let you do this to me

Why do I love you

Why do I want you

Why do I need you

Why cant you see

Why cant you see that your killing me

Why cant I see that you dont love me too

Why cant I tell you the truth

Why do I have to act so tough

Why do I have to pretend that I dont care

Why do you have to annoy me so much

Why do you have to be here

Why dont I hate you

Why

Why cant I just say, I hate you

I hate you so much it makes me sick

I hate you so much it makes me weak

I hate you so much it makes me cry

I hate you so much it makes me wanna die

I hate you so much it makes me fall

fall head over heels for nothing at all.

My name is Dana 'Danger' Cruz

and ive fallen hard for a fool whos initals are

L. R.

Guess who it is

Cause i dont care

All I wanted was someone to be there

Yes you've torn down my safety walls

But trust me when I tell you

you've got till midnight thats all

you know where i'll be

im there every night

ive felt you watching me

while out of sight.

Why

Oh Why dont I hate you."

Logan was speechless. _'She loves me !! She loves me like I love her !! YES !! Wait !! she knows ive bin watching her ?? Why didnt she say anything ??!! UHG!!' _

"Class dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------DL------------------------------------------------------------

"Logan !!" Zoey, Chase, Lola, Micheal and Nicole called

"What ??" He asked.

"Where are you going ??" Zoey questioned. It was 11:30 pm. and everyone was in the girls's lounge. Dean Riveres Extended the time for the guys and girls to hang out due to the good behaviour.

"Im going to our dorm, im getting tired" Logan lied and faked a yawn. Nicloe, Micheal and Chase seemed convinced but Zoey and Lola didnt.

"Okay" Nicloe said "Anyways, I was like and he was like and she was like and then we were like, and i was like OMG and he was like OMG and she was like WHATEVER. i think she was totally jelous, dont you think she was totally jelous, you have to think she was totally jelous, i think she tottally jelous." Nicole blabbed to no one in particular. Zoey and Lola continuted a conversation about how Logan was obviously lieing but didnt do anythign about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------DL-------------------------------------------------------

Dana walked to the beach in her bare feet like she did every night around this time. it was 11:55.

She continued to walk until she reached a spot near the water where 11 medium sized rocks were put in a row leading to one Gigantic rock. Carefully she walked across the rocks and climbed on the bigger one she sat there in her Denim shorts and off the shoulder sweater, jsut watching the moonlight eluminate against the water and the stars twinkle.

"Dana ??" Logan said quetly to the figure sitting on the rock. Dana froze, she didnt think he would come.

"uh huh" was all she could say.

"Mrs. Walsh read you poem to the calss" He said. She nodded, still not facing him. "I came. Its not midnight yet, does that mean you'll give me a chance ??" He asekd sincerely. She nodded again.

"If you had bin in class then you would've heard my poem. But seeing as you didnt i'll just recite it for you now. He walked on the rocks and stood infront of Dana, hands empty. He looked at her stright in the eyes and began.

"I Never thought I could think, feel or act the way I do when im around you,

I know im just the player, who doesnt have a clue

But when i see you

I lose my words,

You leave me speechless just by walking past,

I cant control myself when your near

thats why im so arrogant

its because of fear.

Yes, I Logan Reese admit it now

Im crazy for you

Oh tell me how

How I can win you over

Becuase without you,

Im just another stuck up jerk."

Dana's heart stopped. _'He loves me too ??" _She asked herself.

"Dana, I know what your thinking. But its not a joke, I mean it. Yes Dana, I love you." He said calmly. Dana Gulped

"I. I. I Love you too" She said. Logan climbed up the rock and sat beside Dana, He held her waist but still looked into her eyes.

"Logan, I swear if your playing me I will hurt you so bad you wont be able to move, you'll be hospitalized for years. Maybe even in a coma. If you hurt me I will kill you, so you better not be playi--" Dana was cut off by Logan's lips planted firmly on hers. To her it was the best kiss of her life. To Logan, today was the best day of his life !! They pulled apart slowly and Logan whispered in her ear

"I will never hurt you,

When I look at you I see love

When I kiss you I feel loved

When I hold you hand I get sparks

When I hug you, I never want to let go.

So tell me now and tell me true,

That you indeed, love me too"

"I love you too" Dana whispered loud enough for him to hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it. Thsi si my first fan fic in zoey 101. Review if you want but im not going to say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW becuase im writing casue i want to write not for the reviews. Thanks for reading. Bye**


End file.
